Our first Christmas
by H6p8gv
Summary: This is the story of Tracy, and Link's first Christmas together set in 2005


A/N I was challenged to write a story by hippogriff-tamer I would like to thank her for the challenge, and for being my beta I would also like to wish everybody happy holidays

________________________________________________________________________

18-year-old Tracy Turnblad woke up more excited then usual on Christmas morning 2005. For one reason Christmas was by far her favorite holiday, another reason was because it was her first Christmas with her boyfriend of 7 months Link Larkin, and last because today was the day she was going to give Link the most precious gift a woman can give. She had been looking forward to it since the day she became his girlfriend, and after suffering through the humiliation of sitting on Santa's lap so that Link could get a picture she deserved it. She got out of bed, and headed down stairs for breakfast after that she did Christmas with her parents, and put on her Santa suite because she wanted to surprise Link. She then put all of her gifts to Link, and a plate of cookies that she had made the night before into a bag then drove the short distance to Link's house when she got there she rang the doorbell.

"Coming."

Link opens the door  
"Ho, ho, ho marry Christmas"

"You two Santa"

Tracy kisses Link

"Santa you're an amazing kisses but I have a girlfriend, and I love her to death".

Tracy takes off her beard.  
"I know."  
"I should have known marry Christmas cutie"

"You two handsome."

They began heavily making out. After they pulled away Tracy took the things out of her bag.  
"Well what do we have here?"  
" A plate of my special Christmas cookies that I made last night"

"I can't wait to taste them."

"You'll love them."

"Would you like anything to drink before we do stockings?"

"A hot chocolate please."

"Would you like marshmallows and whipped cream in it?"

"Please."

"All right."

Link exits Beebe Larkin enters.  
"Marry Christmas Mrs. Larkin."

"You two Tracy."

Link reenters.  
"Here you go beautiful."

"Thanks Linky."

"Your welcome want to open your stocking first?"

"All right."

Tracy dumps her stocking out and opens her stuffed dog

"Oh he's so cute."

"Glad you like him".

"Why I love him."  
She French kisses Link, and continues with her stocking, which also contains Hairspray, a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant, chocolates, and her favorite perfume.

"Your turn."

Link dumps out his stocking, and opens the condoms  
"I really needed these."

"I know."

Link returns to his stocking his also includes hairspray, his favorite cologne, a gift certificate to his favorite clothing store, and chocolates.

"How about we eat those cookies."

"All right."

They heads towards the kitchen along the way Tracy looks up, and sees that they are standing under the mistletoe.

"Linky look where we are stranding."

Link looks up, and kisses Tracy she kisses him back starting a smooch session. After a few minutes they head back to the kitchen  
"Want some milk with your cookies?"

"Please."

Link pours two glasses of Milk, and sits down next to Tracy

"These cookies are delicious."

"Glad you like them."

They head back into the living room  
"Want to go first?"

"No I did my stocking first it's your turn".

She hands Link a gift he opens it to reveal an ipod and it's cords.  
"How did you know this was the thing I wanted most?"  
"You always ask to barrow mine when you go to your grandmothers for your weekly Sunday dinner."  
Link hands Tracy a gift she opens it to reveal a very sexy pair of blue lingerie.

"Linky you're such a naughty boy."

"I know, but couldn't resist."

Tracy hands Link a box he opens it to reveal a watch

"How did you know I needed a new watch?"

"Well you have been late picking me up lately."

"Now I won't be."

"I know."

Link hands Tracy a package she opens it to reveal an expensive necklace

"Linky you sure know how to treat me like a princess."

"You deserve to be treated that way angel."

"Are you ready to have sex?"

"Let me slip into my lingerie first".

"All right want me to put on some make out music, and light some candles to set the mood?"

"Please."  
They exit  
The scene goes to Link's room Link is seen laying under the covers, there is make out music playing and lighted candles Tracy pokes her head in the room  
"Linky are you ready?"

"Am I ever."

Tracy enters when Link sees her he starts drooling

"Papa like."

"Good."  
Tracy joins Link under the covers clothes are thrown to the floor condoms are put on, and Link climbs on top of Tracy, and they begin making out really heavily Link is soon bored and he starts to nibble on Tracy's breast causing her to whimper as this happens Beebe walks by.

"Oh my god."

She puts her hand over her mouth. And exits as this happens Link starts nibbling on Tracy's neck.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"Here let me kiss it for you."

"Thanks."

Link kisses Tracy's neck making her giggle so he does it again. After this Tracy rolls over so that she is on top.  
"Oh Linky this is so romantic".

"Glad you like it."

She kisses Link's chest and they continue their make out session  
"Can we stop for today?"

"Sure so how did you enjoy it?"  
"It's become my new favorite part of dating you."

"Glad you enjoyed it."  
"I really need to get home for dinner."

"All right night sexy."

"Night handsome."

Tracy enters as this happens Beebe enters

"Link we need to have a talk."

"All right."

"I saw you, and Tracy going at it earlier and thought you lovebirds had more sense then what I saw."  
"Relax mom we used protection."

"That's good to know, but you shouldn't have forced Tracy to do it."

"She was ready for it two in fact she brought up the subject".


End file.
